


Happy Birthday Daddy Dearest!

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [42]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Keith is such a good boy, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shiro forgets his own birthday, Shiro's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: It's Shiro's birthday in a few days, only he seems to have forgotten. It's no worries, because little Keith and his friends are here to save the day!





	Happy Birthday Daddy Dearest!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "If you're still taking requests, then maybe like, what if it's Shiro's birthday but it has totally slipped his mind but Keith remembers of course. So he decides he needs to do something big and special for shiro because he deserves the best dang birthday ever. Keith is bei g super sneaky tryi g to get his friends and everyone involved and shiro picks up on the stra ge behavior and starts to get worries bc what is his son keeping from him??"

               Keith didn’t think that his dad could get any denser than he had. But apparently life (and Shiro) was full of surprises.

               Such as Shiro forgetting that his own birthday was exactly one week from today. Keith had been trying to ask his dad all day on what they were going to do to celebrate, but any time that Keith _hinted_ at his dad’s birthday, Shiro would get confused and think he was talking about something else. Keith didn’t even know that it was possible to forget your own birthday. He certainly made sure that he _and_ everyone else always knew that his birthday was close. Also, Keith and Shiro had celebrated Shiro’s birthday _every_ year together, and they always did something.

               Even if his dad’s birthday was weird and on a day that only happened once every four years.

               Although, Shiro had made no signs of remembering that his birthday was coming up, which caused Keith to fear that his dad would have a terrible birthday of doing nothing. That made the little seven-year-old want to cry.

               “We can’t let daddy forget his birthday Red!” Keith cried, clutching his red lion plushie close to his face. His obedient dog was sitting tall in front of him, allowing her master to gently pet her. She snuffled against his cheek, as if to agree and Keith nodded eagerly.

               “Right? That would just be _horrible.”_ Keith agreed and Red softly barked. “Yes. We can’t let daddy be this forgetful, you know he’s not capable sometimes. We gotsta take matters into our own hands.”

               Red barked again.

               “Yes! You’re right.” Keith nodded firmly, pressing the lion plushie into his face before standing up. Red’s tail wagged wildly and she too stood up to follow after her little master. “We are going to throw daddy the bestest birthday party ever! And we can even get everyone else to help, like Pidge, Hunk and Lance. Even Allura and Coran too! And grandpa and grandma!” Keith babbled excitedly, trailing throughout the house with Red following closely behind him.

               As Keith entered the kitchen, he nearly ran into his daddy, who had scooped him up into his arms and immediately peppered Keith’s face with kisses.

               “Daddy! No! No!” Keith giggled, trying to push against his daddy while Shiro continued to keep pressing kisses all over Keith’s face.

               “Oh? You don’t want any of daddy’s kisses?” Shiro chuckled, briefly pulling away to allow Keith to catch his breath. Keith giggled again, while Red watched the two of them with a happy dog grin and a wagging tail.

               “No Daddy, not today!” Keith announced. His expression suddenly morphed into one of adorable determination and Shiro almost cooed. “I am very busy today!”

               “Oh?” One of Shiro’s eyebrows rose in confusion. Keith nodded, signaling to be let down. However, Shiro held onto the boy for a few seconds longer. “And what has my baby so busy today?”

               Suddenly, Keith’s eyes widened and his entire expression became that of quick surprise. “Um, nothing! I gotta give Red a bath!” Keith said quickly (a little too quickly). He squirmed again and Shiro finally let the boy down. As soon as his little feet touched the floor, Keith was running out of the kitchen with Red at his side, leaving Shiro alone to frown.

               Red had a bath yesterday.

               _What did have Keith so busy?_

x.V.x

               “You’re gonna throw daddy Shiro a surprise party?!” Lance practically squealed when he saw Keith the next day. Instantly, Keith’s hand shot out over Lance’s mouth and he growled.

               “Shhhhh!” Keith hissed quietly. “You dummy. It’s not a surprise if daddy hears your stupid announcement.” Keith frowned and Lance immediately looked guilty, before mouthing the word sorry under Keith’s hand. Deeming it safe enough, Keith removed his hand and Lance was back to smiling.

               “Yes. Daddy has ‘parantly forgotten his birthday. It’s quite bothersome.” Keith sighed, as if this were the worst news in the world. To seven and eight-year-olds, though, it probably was. “So that’s why Red and I have agreed to throw daddy a party, like he does for me every year!” Keith clapped, managing to keep his voice to a whisper. After all, the guest of honor was just in the other room but he was doing a gross thing called _bills_ , so he probably couldn’t hear Keith over the sounds of nasty, old bills.

               “This is amazing!” Hunk grinned brightly. “Is there going to be cake? Where is it going to be at? Should I bring my mommy and daddy and sissy? What kind of presents does he like?” Pidge, Lance and Keith all giggled at Hunk’s rambling questions and shared a smile.

               “Um, of course there will be cake!” Keith stated proudly, with his chest puffed out. “The biggest cake ever! Even bigger than daddy!”

               Hunk’s eyes were sparkling and his face was glowing. “So cool.”

               “Yep. And it’ll be at our house in the backyard, with super pretty lights and decorations and a _biiiiiiig_ banner just for daddy. Bring everyone! Your mommy and daddy and sissy, and all your family! I don’t like crowds too much but I know daddy _loves_ all your families and we should surround him with that.” Keith continued determining. He could see Pidge scribbling down mish-mashes of sentences of what Keith was saying, and he reminded himself to thank Pidge for helping. That would come in handy later.

               “As for presents…” Keith trailed off rubbing his chin. “Well, I dunno. I think it’ll be more special if you come up with it on your own and give it to him. Daddy loves lots of things so don’t wiorry.” Keith shrugged, still beaming. Pidge nodded again and scribbled some more words onto the paper. When they were done, they handed the list over to Keith and everyone crowded around, grinning from ear to ear. _Shiro deserved this and so much more._

               “Alright! Let’s get operation: Shiro’s best birthday ever, on the go!” Lance announced, causing everyone to cheer.

               “Isn’t that name a bit long?”

               “Pidge, don’t start.”

x.V.x

               “Hey you two…what are you doing?” Shiro asked slowly, entering his kitchen to see the counters covered in a _mess._ Allura and Keith immediately looked away from whatever the two of them were huddling over with, before a look of grief passed over their faces.

               “Daddy! You’re not ‘uposed to be in here!” Keith cried out scandously. Allura nodded, already giving Shiro a disapproving look. Immediately, Shiro put up his hands in a surrendering position.

               “I was just thirsty. I didn’t know you two were cooking?” Shiro asked casually. He was hoping to catch a glimpse at whatever Keith and Allura were making. However, Allura wasn’t one to easily be fooled by Takashi Shirogane’s tricks.

               She clucked her tongue, before quickly shooing Shiro out of the kitchen.

               “You know you’re not allowed to be in here Shiro.” She said quickly. Shiro blinked, surprised at Allura’s strength when she had suddenly pushed him out of the kitchen. “You stay out of here until Keith says so.”

               “But what are you two making?” Shiro practically whined.

               “That’s none of your concern right now.” Allura reminded him, as if reprimanding a toddler. Shiro pouted, trying to muster all of his strength into this one look. But Allura wasn’t fazed even the slightest bit. “None of that. Stay in here and watch tv. Keith will tell you when he’s done.”

               “C’mon Allura. Can’t you give me a hint?” Shiro pleaded. He was only ignored when Allura reentered the kitchen without another word.

               _What on Earth was Keith up to, lately?_

x.V.x

               “Whatcha got there buddy?” Shiro eyed the bag that Keith was dragging into his room suspiciously. _His son was too young to be lying to his old man. Too young to be getting into trouble._

               “Nothing.” Keith grunted, dragging that bag entirely into his room.

               “I can help, if you need it!” Shiro said.

               “I got it!” Keith yelled from inside his room. Frowning, Shiro attempted to enter the room, only to be pushed out by _Red_ of all beings. The dog nosed at Shiro’s knees and pushed with all her might to keep him out of the room. Clearly getting the message, Shiro kept out of the room.

               Satisfied, Red huffed and went back into Keith’s room.

               _What was Keith up to?_

x.V.x

               Shiro was going to go crazy.

               His son – his beautiful, wonderful, baby boy – had been hiding secrets from Shiro all week. About things he had in his room, or things he was doing or making. Anytime Shiro would ask, Keith claimed he was doing _nothing._ And Shiro, for the life of him, couldn’t figure out what Keith was up to.

               He was ready to call his parents up, out of worry, that Sunday after he had been dragged to about a hundred stores by Coran.

               _Finally,_ when Coran announced he was tired and needed to head home, Shiro almost cried. Upon arriving at home, Shiro was stunned when he didn’t find _anyone_ inside the house. It was so quiet. Almost _too_ quiet.

               Shiro went through the entire house before Coran had suggested looking in the backyard. With a grumble, Shiro stormed to the back door, yanked the door open, ready to start yelling –

               _“Happy Birthday Shiro!”_

               – Only to be shocked into silence by the yell of dozens of people. Shiro felt his jaw drop. Keith was the first one to run up to Shiro, throwing his arms around his daddy who was still very shocked, but coherent enough to pick up his son. Still beaming, Keith pressed a kiss to Shiro’s nose and giggled.

               “Happy Birthday daddy! Do you like your surprise?” He asked, eyes shining brighter than the stars and Shiro felt his heart soar.

               The entire backyard was decorated with balloons and streamers, with Christmas lights hanging all over the deck, patio and fences. A table with food, cake and presents was set up on the deck under a tent and the fire pit was already going. In front of Shiro was the largest banner he had ever seen that read:

               _HAPPY ~~6 TH ~~30th BIRTHDAY SHIRO!_

               A gentle tug on his arm, brought Shiro out of his stupor. Looking down, Shiro realized that Keith was still (nervously) waiting for an answer. Quickly, he engulfed the seven-year-old into a hug and a big kiss.

               “I love it sweetheart. Thank you so much.” Shiro said softly. Keith brightened a hundred times more upon hearing this and Shiro couldn’t keep the silly grin off his face. He knelt down just in time to be trambled by Lance, Pidge and Hunk who all wanted to wish him a happy birthday.

               Soon enough, the party was in full swing. Shiro found himself laughing as he talked to the other family members and smiling the whole night. The kids were playing with their stuffed plushies and Red, forming a giant robot that was called Voltin? Volmon? Voltron?

               Shiro wound up helping to form the head of the robot.

               There was plenty of delicious food thanks to the McClains and Hunk’s family. The cake was delicious and was impressive at three feet tall (sadly it wasn’t taller than daddy but it was still delicious). Shiro snickered upon realizing that this must have been what Allura and Keith had both been working on in the kitchen, and he couldn’t have been prouder.

               The presents were the sweetest part of the night, with everyone gathered around the firepit. Keith in Shiro’s lap _helping_ him, and the other kids with their own respective parents. Everyone was eager to see what the kids had gotten for Shiro.

               Pidge had gotten him a can of oil. _“Just in case your arm gets rusty at the elbow, you know?”_

               Lance had gotten him an autograph poster of his favorite Japanese anime. Luckily, Shiro had been watching every episode with Lance since it started.

               Hunk had made a teeny little speaker dock with the help of his father, for Shiro to use in the backyard on the deck. _“You made this? Oh my god Hunk, you genius.”_

Finally, Keith had given Shiro a book. It was a book filled to the brim with photos and pictures of Shiro, himself, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, everyone. There were even some pictures of grandma and grandpa and Shiro from his childhood, and old military pictures of his teams and friends from the army. Shiro had been silent, almost tearing up at some pictures he hadn’t even realized that they still had.

               His fingers trailed across the last picture in the album which had been Shiro’s first picture with Keith. The headmistress had taken the photo when Shiro wasn’t looking. In the picture, a younger Shiro, still haunted by the war, was gazing down at a chubby little face peeking out from red blankets. His face looked sincerer and in love than it had been for _years_ , as it gazed down at the little baby that had changed his life.

               “Oh Keith, thank you.” Shiro buried his face into Keith’s hair as he hugged him tightly. “This was wonderful. But you’re the best gift I could have ever gotten. Thank you.”

 


End file.
